


Can I Stay?

by Lanceiferroar



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: What happen's the night Justin stays at Alex's house?





	Can I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the show or characters of 13 Reasons Why.

Justin was nervous. With all of the drama with the tapes going around, the tension with Alex, Jessica, and Bryce, he was not sure how Alex would react. Justin knocked on the door quietly.

Alex opened the door. “Uh, hi?”

“I need a place to stay. Sorry. I can sneak in if you do not want anyone knowing I’m here.” Justin whispered.

“Alex, who is it?” Alex’s dad said. “Justin Foley, well come on in.” Justin came in, much to Alex’s dismay. “So Justin, what brings you over here?”

“Oh, my mom is out of town tonight.” He lied. “I got bored so I thought I’d try and crash with my buddy Alex.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Well you are welcome here.” Mr. Standall said. “He can stay in your room, Alex. Show him upstairs.”

“Yes, sir.” Alex said leading Justin upstairs. Alex was silent the whole way. He opened the door to his room. “Sorry for the mess, I keep meaning to clean up around here.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind, as long as I am not sleeping outside.” Justin said. “I can take the floor.”

“Are you sure? You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Alex replied.

“No man, this is your place. Keep your bed, the floor is fine by me. I just need a pillow and a blanket.” Justin said. “So, Standall. What’s up with the whole ‘sir’ thing? Dad a military nut or something?” 

“He’s a cop. You saw him pull us over.” Alex replied. Alex was very uncomfortable. He always thought Justin was using him, but now he felt like he might have been genuine. 

“You’re right.” Justin said. There was an awkward pause. Both boys were just standing there. “So, I hate to ask, but can I shower? I kind of smell.”

Alex took this as a chance to get some alone time. He had never had anyone sleep over his house before. “Yeah. Here’s a towel.” Alex grabbed a towel from a drawer and handed it to Justin. “My shampoo is on the bottom right shelf in there.”

“Thanks, man.” Justin said leaving the room.

Alex laid back on his bed. He was hoping for a quiet night. He was going to lay back, listen to music, and close his eyes. He loved doing this. He would imagine the songs being performed, being lost in the performance. He loved doing this with any songs. He could do this for hours. Now his plans were ruined. 

Justin Foley. Justin fucking Foley was in his shower. Alex has resented him for a while, but secretly, Alex was in love with him. Alex loved his dopey smile, his twisted sense of humor, his adorable face, and Alex definitely noticed his body. The locker room was a very hard place for him, emphasis on the hard part. He would admire Justin’s body, his abs, his cock, and most definitely his ass. Now Alex had to lay here all night while Justin slept on his floor. He could not even jack off in fear that Justin would wake up. 

“Uh, sorry Standall.” Justin stood there, dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. Alex could not help, but stare. “I kind of forgot my clothes.”

“Um, it’s alright. I won’t look.” Alex said trying not to turn red and hiding his boner.

“I don’t care. Not like you haven’t seen my body before.” Justin said pulling off his towel and exposing his body. Alex turned bright red. Justin’s body was amazing, his cock was soft, thin, and long. Alex knew that he had stared too long. “Take a picture, it will last longer, Standall.”

“Fuck off, Foley.” Alex said rolling his eyes. Justin pulled on a jockstrap. He turned and faced the wall. Alex looked over and admired his ass. 

“Would you judge me if I went to sleep now?” Justin said.

“Dude, it’s barely 10:30, but it’s your call.” Alex said.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long day….and everything going around with the tapes….it’s got me stressed. I barely sleep anymore.” Justin said.

Alex understood. He was still in shock from the tapes. “Go for it, man.”

“Thanks. I hope you don’t mind, I usually sleep in my jocks.” Justin said. Alex did not mind at all, he handed him a pillow and blanket. “Thank you, Alex. Seriously.” Then Justin did something so out of the ordinary. He hugged Alex. Alex loved every second. Especially since he was shirtless and only wearing a jockstrap. 

“Forget about it, Justin.” Alex said.

Justin laid back in his makeshift bed. “Ya know, I kinda like this whole first name thing,  _ Alex.” _

“Fuck off, Foley.” Alex said hitting him with a pillow.

“Nah, not with you in the room.” Justin replied. Alex was silent, he was happy that Justin could not see him because he was beat red. “Night, man.”

“Night.” Alex said quickly and quietly. He could tell Justin was tired. His breath became shallow and he was already sleeping. He was lightly snoring. Alex found it adorable. Alex closed his eyes, he figured he would try and sleep. He drifted to sleep.

About an hour later, Alex was woken up by an unfamiliar noise. “N-no.” He heard Justin sleep talking. “P-please. D-don’t.” Alex was not sure what to do. Should he wake up? “B-Bryce, get….off….me!” He knew his dad would freak out if Justin got any louder. He crept off his bed and knelt beside Justin.

“Justin….Justin!” He said tapping his shoulder, Justin awoke with a fright. 

“Alex.” Justin said looking at him in terror. He hugged him tightly. “I, um, sorry. I was in a bad nightmare. Bad.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked.

Justin laid there. “Yeah.” He stood up and sat next to Alex. “I feel responsible for Jessica being….ya know. And Bryce. I want to confront him and in my dream, I do, but then he….get’s me.” Alex could tell Justin was shaken up so he put his arm around him. “You’re warm.” 

“Well, I’m not practically naked.” Alex said chuckling. Justin laughed and looked at Alex. Their eyes met. Alex’s heart began to race faster than it ever had. “Justin, I’ll protect you.” He was looking right into Justin’s eyes.

Justin was unsure what his feelings were. He had never felt this way. “Thank you, Alex.” He felt his body leaning into Alex’s. He had never done this with a guy before. He closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. 

Alex was in shock. The two broke off the kiss. “Justin. Do you want to lay here with me?” He asked. 

Justin smiled. “Will you protect me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Alex laid down and pulled the blanket over the two boys. He wrapped his arms around Justin’s body. He never imagined Justin Foley to be a cuddler and if he was he never imagined that Justin would want to be the little spoon! 

Justin looked back at Alex. “Thank you again.” He kissed his cheek. “Your arms are quite comfy. Good night.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Foley.” He said and the two boys fell asleep. Justin actually slept through the night and Alex cuddled with a guy he’s been head over heels for. 


End file.
